Lavender Bay
'''Lavender Bay '''is a sandy island far off the coast of southern Cambria in the Kuria Region. It serves as the political meeting ground of Cambria, Praemia, and Marconia. Like all of the Kurian islands, it is accessible only by boat or helicopter, with a small helipad and dock on the northern side of the island. It has a steady population of zero, with its only inhabitants being political figures that meet annually or whenever needed, and a team of elite janitors that arrives by helicopter monthly to clean and perform maintenance on the Crystal Palace. Crystal Palace The Crystal Palace is the 2-story mansion located on Lavender Bay. The walls are made entirely out of hand-carved quartz crystal, with the floors being made of Marconian dark oak wood. The first floor contains the lobby, bathrooms, and cafe area. The second floor contains a large meeting room, and a classified private room accessible only by specific personnel. Lunch Garden The Lunch Garden is a semicircular, grassy area on the west side of the island. On it is a large, wooden dining table with many chairs, including three which are reserved for the three leaders. Peace Garden The Peace Garden is the area taking up the entire top half of the island. In the center is the Peace Fountain, a large fountain made of frosted glass that is constantly flowing, using water drawn from the ocean. The rest of the area contains many native and imported flowers and plants, including the famous Kurian Lavender plant which was discovered on the island and only grows naturally on the larger Kurian Islands. A pathway made of stone bricks goes through the entire garden, circling the fountain and a small fish pond on the northwest side that contains seven koi fish which are fed with an automatic feeding system. Lavender Bay Nuclear Missile Laboratory Beneath the Peace Fountain is a large missile silo housing a large nuclear missile. Most information about the laboratory and its missile is kept classified, though the warhead is rumored to be a uranium implosion device capable of releasing the amount of energy of over 8,000,000 kt of TNT. Annual Meeting On May 1st of every year, the three presidents of Cambria, Praemia, and Marconia and their advisors (as well as several security guards, a chef, and the immediate family of the presidents) arrive on the island by helicopter. During this time, discussions regarding imporant decisions that affect all three countries take place for twenty-four hours straight, without sleep. In the afternoon of May 2nd, the three presidents re-board their helicopters and fly back to their respective capitals. Irregular Meetings Occasionally, usually during wartime or during a natural disaster or global crisis, the three presidents will call together an emergency meeting on the island. It is carried out the exact same way as the annual meeting, though it is not necessarily for twenty-four hours straight, and the president's families may or may not attend. Visiting Lavender Bay is open for visitors during the first week of every month, excluding May, when the presidents meet. All visitors must be citizens of Cambria, Praemia, or Marconia, with no exceptions. The fee is $1000, which includes a round-trip helicopter ride, guided tour, and lunch on the island. There is one trip per day and only eight people are permitted inside the helicopter at one time (excluding pilot and tour guide), making reservations relatively hard to come by.